


Under the Table

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony never knows what to expect of Steve. And he likes it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for In Public.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve had always been such a private person. 

That’s why it surprised the hell out of Tony when he felt Steve’s hand slide up his thigh at the team meeting. He kept talking and didn’t dare make eye contact with Rogers. 

Tony was no stranger to stunts like this one. He’d actually given someone a blow job under the table in a pricy restaurant once while everyone else ate dinner. But Steve? This was new and he found it quite exciting. 

He lost his train of thought when Steve’s hand slid up high enough to feel his hard-on through his trousers. He still didn’t dare look at Steve. 

“What was that?” he asked Banner to repeat something he said, but he still didn’t hear it. Steve chose that moment to slide his zipper down. Tony had dressed in a hurry and skipped underwear today so his cock sprang free and right into Steve’s hot hand. 

The meeting went on, everyone seemingly oblivious to Steve’s hand sliding up and down Tony’s dick. 

Everyone but Tony. 

He was losing his mind. 

He looked at Steve. The bastard looked so innocent, so perfect. 

Oh god… how the hell was this happening. Steve’s hand wasn’t even moving all that fast, but he was – oh shit – he was coming. He didn’t even want to know where the hell his semen went. It might have even landed on Natasha’s shoes!   
He bit his lip and tried to read the paper in front of him while Rogers droned on about some patriotic bullshit like he always did. 

The hand patted his now flaccid dick and disappeared. 

Finally, the fucking meeting was over and everyone left, everyone but him and Steve. 

“You are an evil sonofabitch! Did you know that?” he hissed at Steve as soon as the door closed. 

“You didn’t enjoy it?” 

“Hell yes, but damn, I thought they’d all see me.”

Steve leaned down and kissed the still sitting Tony. He handed him a handkerchief. “I’ll be in the cafeteria if you want to get back at me.” And he left. 

Tony wiped himself clean as best he could and headed for the cafeteria himself. He never got tired of Rogers surprising him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45)


End file.
